


let me in

by fierce_cripple



Category: The Smoke (TV)
Genre: Abusive Relationships, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-20
Updated: 2015-04-20
Packaged: 2018-03-24 23:26:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3788275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fierce_cripple/pseuds/fierce_cripple
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Эсбо следовало бежать как можно дальше ещё тогда, когда он услышал первые отголоски контролируемого безумия в лихорадочном шёпоте друга: «Впусти меня, впусти, впусти».</p>
            </blockquote>





	let me in

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lachance](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lachance/gifts).



– Впустите меня, миссис Эс. Мне холодно.

В сторону двери было страшно даже коситься, будто взгляд сделал бы ночной кошмар реальным. Реальнее жизни, быть может. Может, кроме кошмара не существовало вообще ничего, и всё, что оставалось Эсбо – признать это. Признать и сдаться, как он всегда сдавался, когда речь шла о Гоге.

«Впусти меня», – скулил Джордж, скребясь в дверь ночью, не желая идти к себе, к пьяному отцу и рыдающей матери. Тогда он был мал и напуган, и Деннис был мал и напуган, мать Эсбо открывала дверь, впуская соседского мальчишку, наливала ему стакан молока и давала старую пижаму Дена – Гог всегда был тонкокостным, щуплым, мелким. Его всегда хотелось защитить, но это было обманчивое чувство, защищать нужно было от него – всех вокруг.

Эсбо следовало бежать как можно дальше ещё тогда, когда он услышал первые отголоски контролируемого безумия в лихорадочном шёпоте друга: «Впусти меня, впусти, впусти», – Гог судорожно цеплялся пальцами за пуговицы пижамы Денниса, не пытаясь расстегнуть или пробраться внутрь, просто отчаянно дёргая. Деннис прижимал его к себе, слушая заполошно колотящееся сердце, и думал: «Это всё страх. Ему просто страшно». Гогу, конечно, было страшно, но двигало им другое чувство.

*

Десять лет спустя Гог сидел на подоконнике в его комнате, опасно отклонившись назад, влажные от дождя волосы блестели в свете, льющемся из соседских окон, удушливо и неправильно пахло озоном.

– Впусти меня, – кривил губы в ехидной усмешке Гог. – Мне холодно.

– Ты что, чёртов вампир? Так я пригласил тебя ещё в младшей школе.

Джордж всегда спрашивал. Деннис никогда не мог отказать. Кажущаяся возможность выбора – в эту игру могут играть двое. Игра шла на сцене – массовка из общих друзей оттеняла иррациональность происходящего, пусть и безрезультатно.

– Впусти меня.

В Дене взыграл злорадный азарт, и он, широко улыбнувшись, протянул:

– Не-а!

Гог склонил голову к плечу, изучающе разглядывая улыбку друга. Смотрел, почти не моргая, несколько минут, в течение которых всё злорадство постепенно покинуло Северса, и он перешёл к тактике виноватого топтания на месте. В конце концов не выдержал:

– Войдёшь?

Гог легко спрыгнул на чуть влажный от долетающих из окна капель пол, вплотную подошёл к Деннису, всю дорогу глядя прямо ему в глаза. Расстегнул верхнюю пуговицу на щегольской дешёвенькой рубашке, потом ещё две или три – Деннис не считал, просто смотрел на то, как движутся тонкие пальцы, продевая кусочки пластмассы через плохо обмётанные петли. Вздрогнул, когда эти ледяные пальцы проникли под лёгкую ткань. Гог оглаживал его грудь короткими, резкими движениями, вёл ладонью прямо над сердцем, сбивающимся с привычного ритма. Рука его, казалось, совсем не теплела, была сухой и мягкой в отличие от напряжённых губ, которыми он коснулся линии челюсти Денниса. Тот рвано вдохнул, запоздало понимая, что не дышал с первой пуговицы. Мог бы вообще забыть дышать, это было бы, кстати, проще, чем разбираться с тем, что у него встал на лучшего друга. Закончить мысль не успел: Гог вжал его в стену, притискиваясь собственным стояком. Ещё с полминуты он нежно выводил круги чуть левее солнечного сплетения, словно очерчивая сердце, потом прижался ещё сильнее, царапая кожу справа от соска, скребя короткими обкусанными ногтями в им же намеченные контуры, подпирая своей собственной грудью. Кусал угловатую челюсть, бормоча: «Впусти меня, впусти, мне холодно, мне так холодно, впусти меня…»

Пальцы его были по-прежнему ледяными, в глазах не осталось ничего человеческого. Деннис не мог тогда понять, чего в нём было больше, страха или жалости, но, глядя сверху вниз в лицо Гога, он снова не смог ему отказать.

Никогда не мог сказать «нет», не хотел сказать «нет», подставляясь под болезненную ласку, чувствуя цепкую хватку вечно ледяных пальцев, впускал его, даже когда изредка брал его сам. Тогда Гог вышёптывал свою мольбу, стягивая бельё и отворачиваясь, упираясь ладонями в стену, выгибаясь. Ему приходилось подниматься на носках, тянуться вверх, Дену же приходилось сгибать колени, и в итоге это было тяжело и больно, но кровь оглушительно стучала в висках, марево застило глаза. Гог никогда не предлагал брать его иначе, и не давал смотреть себе в лицо, только скулил, пока Деннис вколачивался в него, почти отрывая от пола.

Он впервые не впустил его в тот день, когда мать узнала, что они натворили. Эсбо чувствовал, что ему нужна помощь, нужна больше, чем когда-либо, даже больше, чем после самого пожара. Ему не нужна была помощь в том, чтобы совладать с Гогом, ему нужна была помощь, чтобы совладать с собой, чтобы сидеть, не двигаясь, когда ноги горели, готовые нести его к двери. Щелчок заслонки прорези для глаз прозвучал как сухой щелчок курка незаряженного пистолета – оглашением приговора.

Эсбо не вполне понимал, что именно стало последней каплей: кровь на губах матери или то, что накануне ночью он снова не смог отказать. Он просто бил юное, нежное лицо, стирал красоту, которой прежде наслаждался, возможно надеясь, что так лицо станет соответствовать нутру Гога. Измочаленное, порванное, горячее. Тому, кто горит изнутри, всегда будет холодно, Деннис знал это наверняка, как и то, что лицо Джорджа после этого ещё долго будет пылать болью.

Думал, это поможет держаться от него подальше, но следующей же ночью Гог влез в открытое окно и привычно сел на подоконник, боком, чтобы видно было лишь неизуродованную половину лица. Ужасные кровоподтёки всё равно проникли дальше, и профиль Гога казался обведённым фиолетовыми чернилами, карикатурным.

– Впусти меня.

Эсбо в два шага преодолел расстояние до окна, дышал тяжело и злобно, был опасно близок к тому, чтобы вытолкнуть Джорджа в проём. Действовал быстрее, чем думал – уже поднял руку, но Гог не глядя перехватил его запястье и наконец повернулся. В ночном сумраке последствия казались ещё темнее и отвратительнее: глаз не открывался, половина лица была расцвечена разными оттенками чёрного, синего, красного. Гог поднёс его ладонь к сочащимся порезам, не прижимая. Эсбо ощутил, что его кожа горит, будто ад внутри него рвался наружу через эти порезы, вытекал сукровицей. Желание добить прошло так быстро, будто его и не было. Деннис вывернул руку из захвата, провёл кончиками пальцев по границе с неповреждённой кожей, не глядя в уцелевший глаз. Гог внимательно смотрел за выражениями его лица, они сменялись, как кадры из учебного фильма о человеческих эмоциях. В конце концов он обхватил Денниса ладонью за шею и притянул к себе, выдыхая ему в губы, чувствуя, как тот старается не задевать его лицо:

– Мне не больно. Мне холодно. Впусти меня.

Эсбо сдался – снова, как тысячу раз до того, как десять тысяч раз, что будут после; прикоснулся губами к его опухшему, не поднимающемуся веку.

Гог даже не шипел. Он грелся в ненависти Эсбо, чувствуя молчаливое приглашение.


End file.
